A light emitting diode (LED) is a semiconductor device that can reproduce various colors by forming a light emitting source using compound semiconductor materials such as GaAs, AlGaAs, GaN, InGaN, or AlGaInP.
A light emitting device using the LED is used as a lighting device or a light source for various electronic devices.